


Menstrual Class With The 501st

by zikarioz



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Captain Rex almost has a heart attack, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Light Angst, No blood kink or anything, No use of y/n, Over protective brother Anakin, Rex takes care of you, Traumatized clones, beginning could be a lil sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zikarioz/pseuds/zikarioz
Summary: You were out on a mission with the 501st when suddenly, you start to bleed. Not from a injury, no, but from your womanhood. Now all that’s left is you dealing with an amused General, a Commander dying of laughter, traumatized troopers, and a very concerned yet shocked Captain.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Original Female Character(s), CT-7567 | Rex & Reader, CT-7567 | Rex/Original Female Character(s), CT-7567 | Rex/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 56





	Menstrual Class With The 501st

The air felt incredibly hot around you as your vision was clouded with flashes of blue and red. This was not supposed to happen. You were an engineer for the GAR, not a damn _soldier_. You, with a couple of other engineers, were the only civilians ever allowed to accompany the 501st for some of their battles – except this is a relief mission. The 501st never settle for the less-action packed missions but for some reason the Chancellor himself requested General Skywalker and his men for this specific job. What was supposed to be a simple mission turned into a bloodbath when unknown Separatist forces ambushed you from the corner. Let’s just say General Skywalker was not pleased.

Working with the General and his men for the past few months was life changing for you. Not only did you find comfort and friendship during these hard times, but you also found a bit of romance with the Captain himself. Of course not _everyone_ knows of your secret relationship, but his men, the General, and Commander Tano have shown their support for the two of you. From the subtle hand touching you two would share in public to the intimate moments you secretly experienced in your room – you couldn’t of asked for a better lover.

Your thoughts were interrupted when the trooper next to you grunted in pain and fell down. Panic surged through you and just when you were about to reach down and help, he shoved his blaster towards you.

“Run,” he grunted, his voice full of urgency. “Take the blaster and leave me. Run!”

You wanted to protest. To help him. Even though you didn’t know his name, you deeply cared for every trooper that crosses your path.

You felt him grab your hands and place the blaster in them. “I said RUN!” His voice left no room for argument and you couldn’t help but softly cry.

“I’m sorry,” you whispered but loud enough so he can hear you. Gripping the blaster in your hands, you sprinted off to god knows where. You knew the battle droids were gaining up on you pretty quick and you felt completely helpless not knowing where everyone else was.

You were alone.

You pulled out your comlink in hopes that you’ll be able to contact Rex but only groaned when you heard static. _Great, those assholes are blocking any sort of transmission_. Thoughts of you not making it clouded your mind. Even though Rex and the boys trained you in hand-on-hand combat and how to shoot a blaster, you were still another civilian. You weren’t a bred soldier. You didn’t train for years. You were just an engineer.

Suddenly, the feeling of something dripping _down there_ caught your attention. _No, I couldn’t be..._ The slight discomfort on your lower back answered your question right away. Your period is here.

”Are you _kriffing_ kidding me?” You huffed out as you quickly hid behind what seemed to be a tree. You weren’t supposed to start your period until next week but the universe had other plans and decided to make your situation a lot harder. Looking around your surroundings, you tried to find something that you could place between your underwear and womanhood, but all around you were plants.

 _As if I’ll put that anywhere near my vagina_. You thought to yourself, deciding on a alternative. Shrugging your jacket off, you wrapped it around your waist and tied the sleeves together at the front. That will do for now.

You lost track of time on how long you’ve been aimlessly walking for and your legs were killing you at this point. It was quiet now, letting you know that the battle was far over now. All that’s left is finding your way back to everyone. The plants towards your left began to rustle and you quickly lifted the blaster up, prepared to shoot any threat that comes your way.

Relief engulfed you when your eyes landed on two familiar green blades, along with two soldiers wearing blue painted armor. Rex was the first to run to your aide, checking you for any injuries.

“ _Cyar’ika_ ,” he breathed, bringing his gloved hand up to your cheek. “Are you okay?”

All you could do was nod. For some reason you couldn’t bring yourself to speak. The unexpected attack caught you by surprise. Ahsoka came up to you while Fives looked around, making sure there was no danger lurking within the shadows.

The young commander called your name which made you turn to her. “Are you hurt? I can sense discomfort in you.”

You did a pretty well job in hiding your blush since neither Rex or Ahsoka showed any reaction. Or it could possibly be the fact that dusk was falling on the planet. How do you tell your commander that you’re bleeding from your vagina? No, you couldn’t rain that embarrassing information down on the young padawan. Who even knows if she experiences the same thing as you.

 _Do Togrutas have periods too?_ Oh lord.

“Don’t worry Commander, I’m fine,” you plastered your best fake smile. “I’m just tired, is all.”

The young togruta didn’t believe you, but she let it slide as she clipped her lightsaber back on her belt. You were glad your idea on wrapping your jacket around your waist is coming to use. You couldn’t even imagine the sheer amount of embarrassment you would’ve felt if Ahsoka, Rex, and Fives found you bleeding from down there.

Fives walked up to the three of you, his DC-17 blasters in his hands. “Sorry to break the chatter, but we got a squad full of clankers headin’ our way. We need to move.”

”Got it. Let’s head back to camp,” Ahsoka nodded and turned to lead the way with Fives trailing not too far from her. The sound of a hiss caught your attention and just as you turned towards the sound, a warm pair of lips crashed against yours. Melting at the sudden contact, you wrapped your arms around Rex’s neck, completely forgetting where you were. His hands gently squeezed your waist and you couldn’t help and let out a small moan, arousal filling your core.

_Kriffing hormones and period._

Much to your disappointment, Rex pulled away and softly smiled at you. “Thank the force you’re okay. I thought... I thought something happened to you.” He quickly shook away any dark thoughts and slipped his bucket back on, nodding his head towards the direction where Ahsoka and Fives went. “C’mon, let’s not keep them waiting.”

The two of you walked hand in hand back towards the camp, taking advantage of the situation to share any physical contact away from prying eyes. You’re glad Rex hasn’t noticed your awkward walk because by this point you could feel your underwear be _completely_ soaked in blood. Your pants are for sure stained by now, how much though is what you don’t know.

It took a while but the four of you eventually arrive to the camp that’s hidden away from the Separatist forces. Countless of injured troopers are being taken care of and a small part of you hoped that the one trooper who helped you would be here. Your thoughts were interrupted when several voices called out your name. Turning on your heel, a swarm of white and blue lunged at you causing you to scream as you fell towards the ground. Rex tried to catch you but he was only able to grab your jacket, which to your luck, got untied from your waist. You didn’t even notice it’s absence until a horrified voice came from your right.

“Holy kriff!”

A mortified Jesse stood by you but his eyes weren’t looking at you, they were directed towards your blood stained pants that were on display for _everyone_ to see.

_Can Grievous and his army just show up and start blasting us?_

Your attempt at crossing your legs to hide the blood was a complete fail as Rex quickly bent down, taking his helmet off to show the panic that covered his features. “Kix!” He called out. “Someone get Kix!” He looked towards his brothers and Hardcase was the one who rushed off to find the medic.

You basically caught the attention of pretty much every trooper that was walking around. _At least the General isn’t here_.

“Rex what’s going on?”

_Just kill me right now._

You dipped your head down as Anakin got closer, his arms crossed over his chest with Ahsoka standing by his side. Heat rushed towards your cheeks when you heard Rex beginning to talk.

“She’s bleeding out, General! We need to get her medical help fast!” Rex’s voice was full of urgency, something that made Anakin turn to you. Speaking of medical help, Hardcase was back with Kix and the medic rushed to your side. “Cyar’ika,” Rex whispered, “why didn’t you tell me you were hurt?”

“I’m fine!” You blurted out. “Trust me I’m okay.”

“No you’re not,” Rex growled. “You’re bleeding. Don’t even think about lying saying it’s not your blood.”

Kix felt a little uncomfortable being so close to a lovers quarrel but his job as the medic comes first. He called your name which made you turn to him. “Where are you hurt? The blood staining your pants is clearly fresh but I don’t see any damage to your clothing.”

May the force be with you because you already know you’re as red as Count Dooku’s lightsaber. “Uh um... p-please I’m fine,” you nervously laugh. “It’s complicated but I’m okay. I’m not flinching in pain or anything.”

And of course right on cue, your body decides to give you the biggest and most painful cramp the moment you said that. You hiss and sit up straight, trying to find a comfortable spot because the pain was unbearable.

Rex’s eyes widen in concern as he places his right hand behind your back, his left one holding your hand. You noticed the boys got closer, showing the same amount of concern for you. Kix immediately jumped into action, looking at Rex for permission to rip your pants in order to look at the extent of your injury. The captain nodded his head towards the medic and just when Kix’s hands gripped your pants, you panicked.

Removing your hand from Rex’s hold, you began to swat at Kix like a little kid. “Kix I’m fine!” You screamed at the frustrated medic who was clearly trying to avoid getting hit by you. Two pairs of hands grabbed each of your feet and extended your legs to lay straight and flat down against the ground. Echo and Fives looked at you with worry while Rex and Jesse grabbed your hands to keep you from hitting Kix.

“Do you think she got bit by a bug or something?” Hardcase asked from your right. “Why would she refuse medical help?”

“Maybe she ate something that’s making her go insane,” Tup said from behind you.

“Can you guys trust me when I say that _I’m fine_ ,” you huffed out.

“Right now, no,” Rex argued. “You’re bleeding and refusing medical help. You _will_ let Kix examine you. That’s an order.” 

_Oh he’s pissed._ You thought. Rex never orders you around.

Anakin watched in amusement at the scene in front of him but was confused when he sensed fear from you. The moment his eyes caught the blood that stained you around _there_ , it all clicked for him.

“Uh guys,” Anakin stepped forward, clearly understanding why you’re acting like an insane patient.

“Don’t worry General, we got this,” Kix muttered from your side as his hands once again gripped your pants.

You needed to think of an excuse and fast. Something to stall them at least. “It’s not a cut or anything!” You explained which made Kix stop to look at you. “T-That’s why there’s no damage to my clothing.”

“Then _what_ is it?” Rex pushed, clearly wanting you to get to the point.

“Oh this should be good,” Anakin chuckled, obviously amused at what’s about to happen. If the General knows then there’s no point in holding it back now. With a deep breath, you closed your eyes before opening them again, turning to look at Rex.

“I’m uh... bleeding from down there.”

He didn’t seem to catch on. “From where?”

“You know... _down there_.”

“I don’t follow.”

“I think she means her bellybutton,” Fives suggested.

“Well I think it’s her feet,” Hardcase butted in. “I mean, her feet are down there.”

Tup smacked the back of his head. “No you _di’kut_. Do you see her bleeding from her feet? I think she–”

“Oh for _kriffs_ sake you guys are more clueless than I imagined. My vagina! I’m bleeding from my bloody vagina!”

Silence.

It took a few seconds for it to register in your head that you yelled that out. Loud enough for every trooper to hear. You have never seen so many buckets whirl at the same time to look at you. You felt so exposed and embarrassed and you wished you would’ve thought out your words first before you spoke them.

The sounds of a certain general and commander laughing caught everyone’s attention. It slightly eased the tension in the air but your embarrassment was still there. You heard Kix choke on air and Jesse quickly let go of your hand to back away from you. Fives and Echo stared at you in horror while Tup and Hardcase leaned down to get a look at your face. Rex was too stunned to even form a sentence which made you worry even more. Thankfully, Hardcase was the first to speak.

“I’m not too educated on the female body but I know what a vagina is,” he smirked. “I would’ve assumed Rex would know if you bleed–”

“Hardcase!” Rex growled out.

“Oh come on Captain. Other than Kix, you’re the only soldier here who should know if her vagina was bleeding or not.” Hardcase definitely has no filter.

Kix blushed as he turned to face Hardcase. “Me? Why would I know?” He spluttered in shock.

“Uhh because you’re a medic?” Fives pointed out.

“But I wasn’t trained to deal with bleeding vaginas!”

Echo groaned. “Can we _please_ stop saying vagina.”

“You literally just said vagina, Echo,” Tup rolled his eyes.

“Oh my god, shut up!” You threw your arms up and closed your eyes. “I’m still bleeding here and all you guys can do is throw around the word vagina like little kids!”

This seemed to snap everyone’s attention back to you as they once again looked at you with concern. Rex _finally_ got the courage to speak and he awkwardly coughed next to you.

“How do we stop the bleeding? Are you okay? You’re not going to bleed out are you?” He bombarded you with questions. If this took place in another situation that didn’t involve the 501st staring at you, you would’ve found his questions adorable. But you’re too embarrassed to even think about it.

Letting out a deep breath, you decide on giving the boys their first “menstrual lesson”. You could care less about your blood soaked underwear and pants, you were going to have to change out of them anyways. Feeling relieved that you could cross your legs again, you placed your hands on your lap and begun.

“Gather around, time for a health lesson,” you sighed. “Us human females experience what is called a menstrual cycle every month of the year, but for short we call it a period. Typically, a woman experiences her first period between the ages of 10 and 15, the average age being 12.” You then proceeded to tell them at what age you began yours. 

By now, dozens of troopers gathered around to listen. Hell, even Anakin and Ahsoka were intrigued.

“I myself don’t know if other female species experience this as well,” you looked at Ahsoka for a bit before continuing. “But human females for sure do. It’s completely harmless and a part of the female body. We bleed from our... uh... vagina every month for about 3 to 7 days. Every woman is different so some bleed more than others. Periods can also be irregular and unexpected. For example, I _was_ supposed to start mine next week but my body decided that today was the time.”

Everyone was all ears now. Some troopers even decided to sit down. From the corner of your eye you noticed Hardcase raise his hand. “Yes Hardcase?”

“Uh, why do you bleed?”

 _Holy kriff this did turn into a lesson_. You fixed your shoulders and nodded your head. “Well uh... we have this specific organ called ovaries. It’s kind of shaped like this,” you used your finger to draw it out on the dirt in front of you. “These are called fallopian tubes and over here,” you pointed towards the end of them, “is where our eggs are stored. Each month a new egg is sent to the uterus and each month our uterus sheds the inner wall that has the egg attached. Thus leading to our period–”

“You’re giving birth to an egg?!” A random trooper yelled from the back which caused everyone to freeze.

You froze as well. “W-What?! I–”

“Wait, you have a baby _in_ you?! Right now?!” Kix looked so confused as he stared at your stomach before turning to look at you dead in the eye.

Poor Rex wanted to faint.

Echo and Tup began to fan their captain while some troopers stood up to congratulate him. The whole scene caught you off guard and horrified you to the bone. _These poor men really were not taught anything about the female reproductive system. Damn Kaminoans._

“NO!” You yelled so loud that you feared you gave away your spot to the Separatists. “I am _NOT_ pregnant and I’m _NOT_ giving birth. Holy kriff the Kaminoans drilled everything _but_ the female reproductive system in your heads! Each month an egg is sent to my uterus because it’s waiting to be fertilized. Fertilized by _sperm_ and where do we get sperm? From a guy’s penis!”

At this point, Anakin quickly grabbed Ahsoka and led her away while the troopers continued to stare at you.

“If the egg isnt fertilized within a certain time period, it dies out and is no longer needed. An egg is _not_ a baby. The blood that’s coming out of me is literally the inside of my uterus shedding itself along with the dead egg, that way a new egg can be sent when it’s time.”

They were mortified, to say the least, but Kix seemed to be enjoying this health lesson.

“Along with periods, women experience different symptoms. Some get mood swings. Others get cravings. Some get really bad cramps. It ranges. I get cramps in general, which is why I hissed in pain earlier,” you turned to look at Rex. “But trust me when I say I’m fine and it’s normal to feel that during my period. I’m not going to bleed out and die. We have our own hygiene that prevents the blood from seeping out into our clothes but since I didn’t know I was going to start today, I didn’t come prepared.”

Kix coughed next to you. “What is it that you need?”

“A tampon,” you answered. “But I doubt you’ll have that with you.”

“No worries, I have one.”

Furrowing your brows, you turned around and saw Ahsoka handing one out to you. Your jaw opened in shock and you swore you heard some of the troopers choke on air.

“C-Commander? You also bleed–”

“Don’t even finish that sentence Fives!” Anakin showed up, pinching the bridge of his nose.

You hastily took the tampon and thanked Ahsoka for it. Everyone stared at the white cotton tube you held in your hand and once again, you felt exposed. You didn’t even notice Kix reaching out for it.

“May I?” He asked, to which you nodded your head and gave him the tampon. He examined it with curiosity, twisting the tampon between his fingers. “How do you use it?”

“I stick it inside my vagina.”

Kix immediately flicked the tampon towards your face without a second thought, the hygienic product falling onto your palms. The troopers looked up to Ahsoka with a mixture of shock and embarrassment.

“C-Commander!” Rex spluttered besides you.

“Commander do you really–”

“OKAY, that’s enough!” Anakin boomed as he cut Hardcase off. “Do any of you have any last remaining questions that are not directed towards Ahsoka?”

Jesse slowly raised his hand and you nodded your head to him. “Does that mean tampons and dildos are the same–”

“ _Never mind_ , this lessons ends now!” Anakin hurriedly began to bark orders, causing almost every trooper to stand up in fear.

You felt Rex help you up and you mentally cursed when you could feel the blood starting to come out of you again. You squeezed your thighs and Rex seemed to take notice because he quickly handed you your jacket back. You wasted no time in tying it around your waist again as the rest of the boys stared at you.

“So,” Fives said your name with a smug look on his face. “How do you work around your sex life with Rex when every month you’re basically bleeding out from your vagina.”

“ _Fives_ ,” Rex warned. “Shut up.”

You couldn’t help but softly laugh. “Well usually my period is on schedule, so I know when to have sex and when I should not.”

It was Rex’s turn to blush as his brothers whistled at him.

“But scientifically, having sex during your period is actually super healthy and it helps. Makes it more pleasurable as well since the blood works as lube,” you winked at Rex, completely enjoying in teasing him.

If Rex was red before then he’s worse now at the comment you just made. His brothers hollered and slapped his back. The poor captain didn’t know whether he wanted to punch his vods or strangle them.

“Kinky. Well, we’ll leave you two to it. Make sure to keep it quiet,” Jesse winked before him and the guys walked off, leaving you and Rex alone.

Even though you were a bit red in the face, you let out a sigh of relief when you realized you were _finally_ alone and not surrounded. As much as you love the guys, sometimes they can be a handful and today’s situation definitely proved how suffocating it can be.

Rex coughed next to you. “Let’s get you to your tent. I’m sure you’ll want to change,” he smiled down at you to which you nodded. The two of you walked together towards it and once you reached the tent, he waited outside for you but mostly stood to stand guard.

You immediately began to change out of your dirty clothes but paused when you realized that you had nothing to clean yourself with. _Kriff_. The inside of your thighs were covered in blood and you could see a dried up blood streak that told you it began to drip down your leg, stopping right above your knee.

“Um Rex?” You called out and quickly grabbed your blanket to cover your nude body, making sure it doesn’t touch your blooded thighs.

“Yes cyar’ika?”

“I uh, need something to clean myself with.”

You could hear Rex walk away for a brief moment, making you wonder what exactly _is_ he going to bring. A soft tap at the entrance of the tent caught your attention and just when you were about to protest to whoever wanted to walk in, you heard Rex call out for you.

“I brought you a wet towel,” he softly said.

You bit your lip as you pondered what you were going to say next. “You can come in.”

Rex paused. “Are you sure?”

“Yes Rex.”

That’s all he needed to hear. “Okay, I’m going to come in now.” A few seconds after he gave you the warning, Rex walked in while holding a small towel in his hand. His eyes widened at the sight of you wrapped only in a blanket. He didn’t expect you to be completely naked so his only solution was to avoid looking at you, something that made your heart drop.

“Love? Why aren’t you looking at me?”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “I could tell how uncomfortable you were with the whole blood thing going on. I don’t want to make you more uncomfortable as it is.”

 _Oh Force I want to kiss this man_.

And kiss you did. You didn’t even give him a chance to react because next thing he knows, your lips are on his. He immediately groaned into your mouth and tossed the towel and his bucket aside as he gripped your hips with his left hand while bringing his right towards the back of your head. His fingers tangled themselves through your hair and he so badly wanted to rip the blanket from your body and make love to you right now. Remembering where you were at and your current situation, Rex pulled away and kissed your forehead.

“Not now cyar’ika. Another time, I promise,” he breathlessly whispered with closed eyes.

You nodded in response and looked up at him. “Could you... could you clean me?”

The fact that he didn’t hesitate made your heart soar and you quickly sat down onto your cot, pulling the blanket away from your thighs. Rex grabbed the towel and bent down as he placed a gloved hand on top of your thigh.

“It’ll probably feel cold, just givin’ you a warning. You ready?” You nodded your head in response. He gently began to wipe away the blood that stained your skin, leaving a few delicate kisses on your knee as he worked.

Not once did you feel uncomfortable. The two of you have shared numerous intimate moments, some sweet and some rough – but this is different. This is a whole new level of intimacy that only you two could understand. Rex doesn’t seem grossed out by the blood or bothered by it. He’s too focused on getting it _off_ rather than the sight. At this point you know nothing else could ever compare to this exact moment. Him taking care of you in a time of need without hesitation. Something that would cause majority of men to scrunch their nose and turn away. This clone captain, bred to fight, someone who just found out about periods, isn’t even phased by them. He’s not disgusted. He’s treating you like a delicate art piece that needs to be cleaned, afraid that if he pushes too hard, you will break. You were too lost in your thoughts that you didn’t even notice Rex finished. You didn’t even notice that he also cleaned your area as well from any drop of blood.

“Huh? What?” You blinked.

“I said I’m done now, cyar’ika,” he stood up and turned around, tossing the towel towards the ground.

“Oh, sorry. I zoned out for a second,” you apologized and stood up as well. Grabbing the tampon, you quickly unwrapped it and placed it in before Rex could turn around. Not that he wouldn’t know though since you’re sure he heard you opening it. Settling back down on your cot, you sighed, feeling a bit tired. 

Rex took a seat next to you and he brought a hand towards your cheek. “How come you never told me you bleed from down there?” He chuckled.

“Honestly Rex, I thought you knew,” you laughed, finding his question very amusing. “You were so quiet that I thought I traumatized you.”

“Hardly,” he snorted. “I was just shocked you have to endure that every month. What scared me were the baby comments those di’kuts made. I honestly thought you were pregnant for a second.”

“Oh god, _no_. Not even close.”

“Good. I have a question,” he grabbed a loose strand of your hair and placed it behind your ear. “Is that why you refused to have sex that one time we were on leave?”

You blushed at the memory. You finally got a little vacation if that’s what you want to call it and throughout the whole time, you kept rejecting any advances Rex made towards you. Of course, you pleased him in other ways that involved your mouth and hands, but he still wanted to pleasure you. He seemed to buy your ‘stomach bug’ excuse and didn’t push you any further, which you were thankful for.

You laughed and slightly blushed. “Yeah, I didn’t want to gross you out or anything.”

Rex hummed as he nodded his head, rubbing small circles against the skin of your leg. You tried not to think about the soft gesture too much but Rex caught the look on your face and smirked. His hand slowly trailed higher and you could feel your heart hammer against your chest.

He stopped his hand as he looked at you. “I have another question.”

“Hm?”

“Does your period affect your hormones?”

“Y-Yeah.”

“Do your, sexual urges get higher?”

Oh he’s teasing you now. You debated on whether to be truthful or lie, but when his hand reached higher you couldn’t help the sigh that escaped your lips. That answered his question which made him trail his hand even higher. You waited for the contact, ready to feel his fingers but he pulled his hand away and kissed your lips instead.

“Don’t worry. I won’t do anything. I was just teasin’ you,” he reassured you.

This time you _wanted_ him to touch you.

“Touch me.”

He paused and looked at you with wide eyes. “What?”

“I want you to touch me, Rex.”

“Cyar’ika are you sure? You’re bleeding and you said–”

“Rex. You cleaned me didn’t you?”

“Yes but–”

“So there’s no blood there, is there?”

“No. I made sure there wasn’t any–”

“Then touch me. No blood will come out since I inserted my tampon already.”

“Wait, it absorbs the–”

You were impatient now. “Rex, if you don’t touch me then I’m going to kick you out so I can touch myself.”

That seemed to knock some sense into him because he tugged his glove off with his teeth and removed his hand guard as well. He immediately crashed his lips against yours and placed his hand on your inner thigh. His fingers once again rubbed circles around your skin which caused your arousal to grow by the second. You whined against his lips, wanting to feel his fingers against your throbbing heat.

A low chuckle rumbled through his chest. “So needy,” he mumbled against your lips before pulling away and placing his fingers inside of your mouth. You gently sucked on them and hummed, making him groan as he watched you. He pulled them out and brought them down to your clit. The sudden contact caused your breath to hitch and you gripped the sides of his chest plate. The blanket that was wrapped around you now on the floor, exposing your skin to the warm air. Rex began to move his lips down your jaw and neck, before leaving feathering kisses on your collarbone. His fingers moved in a circular motion against your clit while he moved his mouth down to your exposed breast.

He swirled his tongue against your nipple, lightly sucking on it as he quickened his pace on your heated core. Your pulse quickened and you could feel the slight build up in your stomach as you let out a quiet moan, aware that you cannot scream his name. His other hand found its way to your hair and he gripped it tightly, tugging your head back to give him better access to your neck as he began to drag his lips towards it. You could feel yourself getting closer as his pace quickened, his lips feverishly kissing your neck while his grip on your hair tightened.

“Rex,” you breathed out, moving your hips against his hand.

“That’s it baby, ride my hand,” he growled against your skin, something that turned you on way more than you already were.

You began to rock your hips more against his hand, his fingers still rubbing against your nub and not stopping anytime soon. You were getting closer to your peak which caused you to grind your hips more and faster.

“R-Rex, I’m gonna...”

“Cum for me, cyar’ika.”

You felt yourself come undone, your mouth opening to let out a moan but Rex quickly shut you up when he pressed his lips against yours. He hungrily kissed you as you rode out your orgasm against his hand – both of your paces slowing down as you finished. He pulled away and kissed your nose, running a hand through your hair while you tried to catch your breath.

“I hope that eased some nerves,” he smiled down at you.

“Oh god it did,” you breathlessly let out as you looked up at him. “Let me return the favor.”

He grabbed your hand before you could even touch his cod piece. “As tempting as that is, another time will do. I think I over stayed my ‘visit’ and the boys will come looking for me.”

You pouted but nodded your head. “I hope I wasn’t loud.”

“Why do you think I made sure to build your tent away from the others? The tents around you belong to a bunch of shinnies. While they’re on duty, you’re here. And while they’re in their tent–”

“I’ll be on duty,” you finished with a smile. “You really planned on doing something with me already? That’s a bit against regulation, Captain.”

He rolled his eyes at your playful remark, slowly leaning in. “You know I can’t keep my hands off of you–”

“Aye Rex. You two can have sex later. The General is looking for you,” Fives called out from outside, making you blush while Rex groaned.

“Way to ruin the moment Fives,” Rex glared towards the sealed entrance.

Fives chuckled from the other side. “If you don’t want me to ruin the moment, I can join in.”

“ _No_ ,” Rex hurriedly covered you up with your blanket. He knows his brothers won’t do anything unthinkable like that and only say it just to tease him.

But he can never be too sure. They are di’kuts.

“I’m kidding, vod,” Fives laughed. “Your armor better still be blue. We’re the 501st, not the damn Coruscant Guard.”

And with that he walked off, leaving you two alone again. You giggled as Rex groaned and tugged his glove back on, putting his hand guard in place.

“I better go before the rest come. Let alone General Skywalker.”

You frowned. “But he knows about us.”

“I know,” he reached down to grab his bucket. “But I rather not have my own General give me the talk about the birds and the bees.”

You couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m honestly shocked you guys know about sex but don’t know anything about periods or _pregnancy_.”

”Yeah, me too,” he shook his head and bent down to give you one last kiss. “Don’t miss me too much.”

“Oh please, you’re the clingy one in this relationship.”

He rolled his eyes at you, winking before slipping his bucket on and making sure you were covered. Giving him a thumbs up he slipped out of your tent leaving you alone with your thoughts.

_Oh boy, do I love that man._

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS BECAUSE I DID. I always wondered how the clones would react in finding out about PERIODS. Also, I don’t know if the Togruta species experience them as well but I just included it to fit the humor in this one shot. AND IM SORRY IF THE SMUT IS A BIT BLAND, I haven’t written smut in three years.


End file.
